Le Survivant
by IMANOU
Summary: Et si on effaçait tout et qu'on recommençait ? "Le survivant" est l'histoire de la prophétie réinterprétée. Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres marque Harry comme son égal, il laisse une part de soi en lui. De cet acte magique originel naîtra un être à part. Et si ce pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore est finalement, fatalement cet Horcruxe inopiné ? Dark Harry.
1. Conscience

**Livre I (Chapitre 1)**

**Conscience**

Lorsqu'il se leva ce matin du 31 juillet 1990, une chaleur étouffante régnait dans son petit placard, au dehors les oiseaux excités par le thermostat s'égosillaient furieusement. Il allait faire beau, un temps idéal pour quiconque s'apprête à en profiter. Quiconque mis à part lui.

Dans cette atmosphère suffocante, couché, les yeux grands ouverts et fixant une petite araignée qui jouait à l'acrobate, il s'octroya une parenthèse de conscience, une sorte de face à face avec soi ; c'était un jour important après tout, on n'a pas dix ans tous les jours...

Il n'était plus un petit garçon désormais. Il grandissait et ce faisant, il assimilait de mieux en mieux certaines choses. Il n'était pas normal de ne jamais avoir vu ses parents, même pas en photo. Il n'était pas normal de devoir dormir dans un placard alors qu'il y avait une chambre libre sous le même toit, une chambre pour jouets. Il n'était pas normal de ne pas avoir d'amis. Il n'était pas normal...

Et tendis qu'Harry faisait mentalement cette longue liste de ce qui n'était pas normal dans son existence, il se rendait compte, avec une clarté inédite, de cette présence qu'il charriait avec lui du levé au coucher, comme un vieil ami ; _sa solitude_. Elle était en lui et avec lui, presque palpable. Une entité à part entière. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi intensément qu'à ce moment-là.

Souvent, Harry rêvait qu'un parent lointain viendrait le chercher un jour pour l'emmener avec lui ; il aurait alors quitté les Dursley pour de bon. Il aurait été heureux, entouré. C'était cette douce utopie qui lui permettait de ne pas flancher lorsqu'on lui faisait vivre les pires mesquineries. Les années passant, il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que ce scénario se réalise, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire encore. Car, sinon, la vie ne lui réservait rien de bien réjouissant, rien d'autre qu'un quotidien morne et solitaire.

_Tu es faible, Harry_.

Il sursauta dans son lit de fortune et se cogna la tête contre le plafond. Les larmes aux yeux, il se teint le front entre les mains, abasourdi par le choc. Contre sa paume, sa cicatrice palpitante était chaude comme la braise. Il resta ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que la douleur démunisse plus ou moins. Il allait avoir un joli bleu, encore un. Son imagination lui jouait des tours et il se figurait entendre sa voix intérieure lui chuchoter ses propres et mortifiantes pensées à l'oreille...

Je ne suis pas faible, se rependit-il dans un murmure, je ne suis qu'un petit garçon.

_Non, tu ne l'es plus._

La voix en lui avait retentit de nouveau, il put mieux l'analyser cette fois. En réalité, il n'entendait pas vraiment les mots, il les ressentait, les pensait... ou quelque chose les pensait en lui ? L'idée le fit frissonner.

_Personne ne peut te sauver Harry, personne ne viendra pour toi. Il te faut abandonner ces faux espoirs, sinon, tu resteras ainsi, faible et pathétique. Existes-tu seulement ?_

J'existe ! répliqua-il, presque malgré lui, affolé pour de bon. Bien sûr que j'existe !

Le cœur battant, le crane en feu, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir. Il vivait l'un de ces moments étrange et inexplicable qui avait coutume de lui arriver. Son esseulement devait avoir eu raison de lui finalement. Il était devenu fou !

_Tu n'as pas de famille. Tu n'as pas d'amis. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et pourtant, personne ne te le souhaitera. Tu es un fantôme ..._

Cette constatation le heurta profondément, l'emplit de colère et de chagrin.

Tais-toi ! tais-toi ! tais-toi... se répéta-il, désespéré que cet état de conscience soit si vif et si éloquent.

Jamais sa cicatrice ne l'avait fait autant souffrir. Il était en sueur désormais, nauséeux et tremblotant. Il se concentrait si fort sur son envie de faire taire cette voix en lui, qu'il fut au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Refuser de se battre, continuer à se mentir, c'est le choix des faibles Harry ..._

Il y parvint néanmoins, car la voix faiblit et disparue. Cette présence qu'il ressentait en lui devint moins concrète, plus diffuse. Il resta un moment sur le bord du lit, faible et étourdi. Il mit un instant à se reprendre et lorsqu'il fut capable de raisonner à nouveau, il eut le sentiment accablant d'avoir fait une énorme erreur. Que venait-il de faire concrètement ? Faire taire la voix de la vérité ? Refuser d'admettre une douloureuse réalité ? Il était vraiment faible. Faible et pathétique et son existence était dépourvue d'intérêt.

Non ! Je ne veux pas rester ainsi. Que dois-je faire, que dois-je faire ? supplia-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, concentra toute son énergie à la recherche de cette voix, de cette présence jusqu'à lors ignoré mais (il en était certain désormais) partie intégrante de lui. Il la fit rejaillir comme on tirerait un être cher suspendu au bord d'un précipice ; avec toute la force que procure le désespoir.

_Il faut être prêt à changer les choses, _s'entendit-il dire._ Es-tu prêt Harry ? _

Je suis prêt !

_Ça ne peut se faire que dans la douleur..._

Ça ne sera pas une première.

_Dans ce cas écoute-moi. Ecoute-toi, car on ne fait qu'un... tu sais ce que tu dois faire._

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour assister à ce qui était en train de se passer dans le placard du 4 Privet Drive en cet instant, outre l'incompréhension, cette personne en aurait ressenti un profond effroi. Le petit garçon se métamorphosait à vue d'œil. Ses traits innocents se durcirent, son air de désarrois laissa place à un masque d'impassibilité et son regard vert si agréable d'ordinaire devint dérangeant, troublant.

Harry se leva, un peu maladroit dans sa démarche, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à sa propre physionomie. Il se dirigea vers un coin du placard, prit une grande inspiration et avec calme et froideur se cogna consciencieusement le front contre le mur. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le sang gicla. L'écho de ces coups se répercuta dans toute la maison. Vernon et Pétunia sursautèrent dans leur lit, même Dudley en fut réveillé le cœur battant.

Dans son placard, après un énième coup, Harry s'évanouit.


	2. Renaissance

**Livre I (Chapitre 2)  
****Renaissance**

Dans son rêve, la femme criait et ses supplications lui déchiraient le cœur. Il voulut l'aider, intervenir, mais il était paralysé, crucifié.

Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferais ce que vous voudrez...

Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote...Allez, pousse-toi...

Soudain, son point de vue changea ; il était plus grand désormais, il regardait la femme de haut. Il se sentait mieux, la peine, la pitié qu'il ressentait l'avait quitté, au contraire, il jubilait à présent. Il était si proche du but ! Il avait envisagé d'épargner la femme, mais comme elle s'obstinait, il se décida à en finir avec elle aussi. Tout bien réfléchi, il était plus prudent d'éradiquer cette famille pour de bon.

Il leva le bras, sa main était d'une blancheur cadavérique, il tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts fin ; l'instrument de sa puissance. Il pensait à l'enfant dans son berceau. _Ça sera bientôt fini_... Mais, avant, il devait s'occuper de la mère. Il y eut un léger souffle puis la lumière verte l'éblouit. Le dernier cri de la femme s'étrangla dans sa gorge, elle fut projetée contre le mur. Elle glissa doucement par terre, désarticulée, l'œil vide. Le rire cruel, glaçant, tant de fois ouïe retentit ; il en était la source cette fois.

Harry s'agitait dans son lit, riant et pleurant tour à tour dans un marmonnement confus.

_Réveille-toi...,_ dit une voix en lui. _Réveille-toi, Harry._

Il voulait se réveiller, il le désirait plus que tout, mais il en était incapable. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il allait faire à l'enfant, mais il se sentait tiré comme dans un engrenage. Il devait le faire, il en avait une certitude inébranlable ! L'enfant était une menace, ou plutôt, il en deviendra une s'il vivait ; la prophétie le certifiait. Il s'approcha. Le nourrisson, s'était mis debout dans son berceau, maladroitement. Il avait été calme jusque-là, il regardait ce qui se passait autour de lui avec intérêt, amusé, mais à présent son petit visage était convulsé, son regard chagrin. Il reniflait, prêt à pleurer. Sentait-il que sa fin était proche ?

Il visa soigneusement la tête et savoura un instant sa victoire ; il avait déjoué le destin lui-même. Même s'il était dur pour lui de comprendre comment un être aussi commun pourrait un jour constituer une menace pour lui ; lui qui était allé plus loin que quiconque dans le chemin vers l'immortalité... Le petit garçon le fixait de ses yeux verts, ces même yeux verts que les siens...

_Avada Kedavra !_

Sa cicatrice explosa. Il avait l'impression que son crane se fendait en deux. Il émergea dans un sursaut de douleur et d'effroi. Gémissant comme un animal blessé, il agrippa son oreiller, y fourra sa tête pour étouffer son cri.

Il est réveillé, dit la voix de Dudley derrière la porte. Son cousin, jeta un coup d'œil furtif de derrière la porte pour s'en assurer ; il devait l'avoir entendu hurler.

Tais-toi Dudley, ne parle pas aussi fort ! grogna l'oncle Vernon. Pétunia, chérie, va le voir avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne.

Petit à petit sa cicatrice se calmait, une douleur diffuse prit le relais ; il avait l'impression vivace d'avoir le cran coincé dans un étau. Ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb s'ouvrirent sur un environnement étranger. Ça empestait une odeur caractéristique d'eau de javel et de médicaments. Il était seul dans une petite chambre jaune canari, avec sur les murs des dessins insipides d'arc-en-ciel et de fleurs. Même s'il y voyait très mal sans ses lunettes, il devina qu'il devait être dans un hôpital ou une clinique.

Sa tête était enturbannée de pansements et pesait lourd sur son cou vacillant. Dans son esprit ses pensées peinaient à se mettre en place ; son cerveau était comme gelé, groggy. Il devait se rappeler à tout prix la raison pour laquelle il avait fini ici ; il allait surement avoir de très grands problèmes avec les Dursley et tant qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, il n'en devinait pas encore l'ampleur.

A en juger par la source de la douleur il s'était fait mal à la tête et méchamment. Pourtant, il se rappelait très bien s'être réveillé dans son placard comme d'habitude. C'était son anniversaire et il avait commencé à penser à toutes ces choses qui n'allaient pas... il avait entendu une voix, oui, il s'en rappelait bien à présent, et il s'était cogné la tête contre le plafond-bas... Oui, ce fut certainement ainsi qu'il s'était fait mal. Il dut conclure à cette version même si tout cela lui semblait être un rêve aussi insensé que celui qui venait tout juste de le réveiller... Un rêve où il faisait du mal...où, il se faisait du mal ?

La tante Pétunia entra et referma avec une grande précaution la porte derrière elle, dans l'optique de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire, avec une expression étrange sur le visage. De l'inquiétude ?

Tu t'es réveillé, nota-elle inutilement.

Hum, marmonna-il, incapable d'articuler.

Des infirmiers et des gens de l'administration vont venir te poser des questions, sur ton...accident, lâcha-elle, brusquement. On leur a déjà dit que tu étais tombé dans les escaliers et que tu t'étais cogné le front. Tu vas leur répéter cette version des faits, sans rien ajouter. Entends-tu ?

Je suis tombé dans les escaliers ? s'enquit-il étonné. Il ne se rappelait pas être sorti de son placard.

Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ne me force pas à répéter. Dit leur simplement ce qu'on a convenu, insista-elle, irritée. Tu peux dire aussi que tu es maladroit de nature, s'ils te posent des questions sur les bleus que tu as sur le corps. 

Elle parlait rapidement et doucement et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs derrière elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la surprenne.

_Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. _

Malgré sa surprise, Harry tenta de ne pas réagir et de demeurer calme. L'hôpital était un endroit dangereux pour quiconque présentait des signes de folie. La voix en lui n'était ni un rêve, ni une hallucination, elle était bien réelle, elle tentait de l'aider ou du moins, il l'espérait.

_Il faut que les choses changent, tu te rappelles ? Elle a peur, ne vois-tu pas ? Tu as un pouvoir sur elle à présent, tu peux faire d'elle ce que tu veux.  
_

Ce n'était pas faux, ce qu'Harry avait pris pour de la préoccupation était en réalité de la peur. La tante Pétunia n'en avait rien à faire de son état et ne s'en inquiétait en aucun cas. Elle craignait juste que des étrangers sachent qu'il dormait dans un placard au plafond si bas qu'il s'y était cogné ou encore qu'il avait un cousin si prévenant qu'il manifestait son attachement par des coups répétés.

Et si je ne voulais pas mentir ? s'entendit-il dire presque malgré lui, car la voix en lui, lui soufflait son texte. Et si j'avais une autre histoire à raconter ? 

Le son de sa propre voix lui parut différent, plus assuré, plus rebelle aussi. Il n'était pas réellement sûr d'aimer ça, cette sensation étrange de ne plus contrôler ses propres pensées, ses propres paroles... Mais, il était tellement fatigué et endolori qu'il n'y fit pas obstacle.

La tante Pétunia était soufflée.

Tu vas avoir de très grands ennuis, lui assura-elle.

Pas autant que Pétunia et Vernon Dursley après que tout l'hôpital aura entendu parler du pauvre orphelin maltraité par la seule famille qui lui reste. 

Il répétait mot à mot ce que cette conscience en lui, lui dictait. Ce n'était pas si dérangeant après tout, il y avait une grande part de vérité là-dedans. Ce qui le troublait le plus en réalité, c'est ce ton d'insolence, de hardiesse qu'il parvenait à insuffler à sa voix, une voix qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Il bluffait évidemment, il n'avait pas l'intention réelle de mettre les Dursley dans une mauvaise situation et ce malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer jusque là ; cependant, la tante Pétunia semblait le trouver très crédible, elle pâlit à vue d'œil, déglutit avec difficulté. Elle paraissait partagée entre l'envie de l'étrangler et celle de le supplier.

_Ne flanche pas Harry, c'est le moment pour toi de te distinguer._

C'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, flancher. Il commençait à trouver que tout cela allait trop loin, qu'il allait trop loin et il craignait les conséquences qui allaient en résulter. Ignorant les sollicitations véhémentes de sa voix intérieure, il fut sur le point de faire marche arrière de s'excuser et de promettre d'obéir, mais un fait inattendu survint.

Mais que veux-tu enfin ? pressa-elle. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et tu l'auras ...

C'était une révolution dans le monde d'Harry, on voulait savoir ce qu'il voulait, on s'intéressait à ses envies. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un n'était que la tante Pétunia, ce n'en était pas moins une victoire pour autant.

Je veux que ça change, annonça-il et cette fois-ci, il était seul maître de ses paroles. Je veux que les choses changent. 

_Beaucoup de choses vont changer, acquiesça la voix en lui, à commencer par toi Harry. Tu entames ta renaissance..._


	3. L'intrus

**Livre I (Chapitre 3)  
****L'intrus**

Il avait fait une traversée dans les ténèbres et l'oubli.

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Il ne pouvait dire. Comment calculer cette donnée abstraite qu'était le temps pour lui ? Il avait été déchiré, mutilé, réduit à rien. Pas tout à fait à rien. Qu'était-il donc ? Une entité, une conscience écorchée ? Il avait erré, tour à tour conscient et en sommeil. Au tout début, aveugle, sourd et muet.

Par instinct, il s'était rétracté sur lui-même, sur ses moignons ; il se protégeait. De qui ? De quoi ? Qu'était-il donc ? Ce n'était pas encore le moment de le savoir. Il avait sommeillé.

Le hasard voulut qu'il se réveillât de nouveau. Il était quelque chose. Il s'était découvert. Dans son purgatoire, une autre conscience cohabitait. Ou bien était-ce le contraire ? _Il_ cohabitait. _Il_ était l'intrus, l'anomalie. Il était une chose, mais quoi ? Il fut longtemps perdu.

Malgré sa défiance, il s'était étendu vers cette autre conscience. Il avait trouvé son chemin à travers elle ; combattant l'omission et la torpeur. Il entendit tout d'abord ; il écouta avant de comprendre. Lorsqu'il commença à comprendre, il vit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parvint à voir à travers _l'autre_ qu'il émergea enfin.

Son refoulement pris fin au moment même où il en eut conscience. Car, il manquait jusqu'à lors de la connaissance suffisante pour constater sa propre ignorance Il se noyait donc dans sa propre dénégation sans le savoir jusqu'à cet instant. Mais ces temps-là étaient révolus.

Il naquit dans son hôte. 

Cet éveil ne lui apporta pas toute sa conscience, car il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était et à quoi il aspirait. Il avait beau partagé le corps et l'esprit de cet autre, du _garçon_, il savait pourtant qu'ils faisaient deux, qu'ils étaient distincts. Distincts quoi que liés.

Aux prémices de cette renaissance, vinrent les souvenirs de soi, ou du moins est-ce ainsi qu'il les interprétait. Ces fragments de mémoires se manifestaient lorsque le garçon dormait, dans ses rêves mêmes. Il avait été un être entier, autrefois il avait été un garçon puis un homme, ensuite il fut longtemps autre chose, une créature à part. Ses ambitions étaient aussi grandes qu'il l'était, ses aspirations fermes. Fort, puissant, vénéré, il fut jadis. C'était néanmoins insuffisant pour se connaitre tout à fait ou pour comprendre sa situation, mais cela lui apportait une certaine confiance, un encrage. C'était important, car, souvent, il craignait de s'oublier à nouveau, de glisser vers le néant, de disparaitre dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience…

Ce n'était pas chose impossible, car, parfois, il arrivait que le garçon sente sa présence. Il pesait sur lui comme un fardeau et souvent il l'assimilait à ce sentiment accablant de solitude et d'abandon qui le taraudait. En murissant il gagnait en conscience, il empiétait donc sur celle de l'_autre_. Quelquefois, il arrivait qu'il se manifeste à travers lui en réalité il s'entraînait à le faire. Le garçon luttait sans le savoir, il le repoussait inconsciemment dans les ténèbres de l'amnésie. Mais il n'était plus aussi faible désormais, il parvenait à lutter de son côté, il s'imposait. Il commençait à se connaitre, son tempérament était combatif.

Il étendait dans son hôte ses ramifications, chaque jour un peu plus il s'implantait indéniablement. Son intelligence grandissante et la synthèse de ses expériences lui permettait de comprendre certaines choses l'une d'entre elle était plus importante que tout. Plus son hôte était faible et démuni, mieux étaient ses chances de l'influencer à sa guise.

Cette constatation bouleversa son univers. Il avait observé le garçon, il n'avait fait que ça ! que pouvait-il faire d'autre jusque-là ? Il connaissait bien ses faiblesses et pour cause, il avait partagé ses peines pathétiques, ses tourments, sa solitude. Rien ne lui était plus facile que d'en faire son instrument. Et puis, il ne le découvrait qu'à peine, mais il lui apparut qu'il avait une voix, qu'il avait son mot à dire et que ce dernier résonnait dans son hôte. 

Il s'essaya longtemps à ces manœuvres de prise de contrôle, mais le garçon résistait de toutes ses forces. La plupart du temps il assimilait cette voix nouvelle à ses propres pensées et même s'il rejetait en bloc tout ce qu'elle lui murmurait, il n'avait plus la tête claire, il croyait devenir fou. Il se figura alors qu'il devait faire preuve de plus de prudence, car il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il brisait l'esprit du garçon de quelle façon cela pourrait se répercuter sur lui ? Il devait guetter une meilleure conjoncture.

L'occasion cruciale se présenta bientôt à lui, un jour important pour le garçon, son dixième anniversaire. Un jour de fragilité émotionnelle, de grands doutes et d'amères introspections. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il avait là une opportunité unique de prendre sa dessinée en main, même et surtout si cela signifiait qu'il devait en bouleverser celle de l'hôte. Il avait déjà parcouru tant de chemin, depuis qu'il était né ignorant et impuissant dans l'obscurité ! Que pouvait-il l'arrêter à présent qu'il était en parfait éveil ?

Il était quelqu'un et non quelque chose et il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Il était en disgrâce, accablé de ce sort qui était sien par on ne sait quelle fatalité, mais il allait rétablir l'ordre des choses, cela ne faisait aucun doute.


End file.
